


Back Into the Falls

by RulerofPurple



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Other, gravity falls after final, i hope this turn out good, i just cant leave it at the final can i?!, man i love this show, yeye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:11:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerofPurple/pseuds/RulerofPurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The school year seemed to drone on forever. An endless cycle of homework, late assignments, fun projects. But now, it is finally over. And summer, is back.</p><p>Dipper and Mabel are back.</p><p>Stan and Ford are back</p><p>HE is back</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> WHOO, first ever Gravity falls fic! Please bare with me, if the characters are a lil ooc.
> 
> I'll update every other day!

_They're back_

It was late evening. They could tell, because of the position of the sun, was juust right, to blind them through the window. Even with squinted eyes, the could still see the colors the sun created throughout the sky. Bright, beautiful oranges, reds, pinks and purples, making a natural painting in the sky. Even more so, the vast scape of tall green trees added a wondrous touch the the landscape.

They were back.

A wave of warm nostalgia washed all over Dipper as his eyes eagerly scanned the passing land, his hand pressed against the bus window, leaning closer to take it all in. The familiarity of the drive sent a flood of memories back to him, of his first bus drive to the Falls, and his last. Mabel shifted her position next to him, and Dipper could hear his sister's soft snores.

"Mabel!" He spoke in a hushed tone but his eagerness echoed through the nearly empty bus. "Wake up Mabel! We're here!"

 

_Back_

The ground beneath the thick tires turned unsteady and rock as the large vehicle slowed to a stop. The doors opened with a hiss, and together, the Pine twins took the first steps back, into Gravity Fall.

"WADDLES! WE'RE HERE!"

AND Waddles as well.

The two children (and pig) eyed the tall, homey building in front of them. Ah, The Mystery Shack. It looked so different, yet the same It almost felt like the whole school year the two siblings spent together was all a daydream, and the had just woken up back at their summer home. Suddenly, Dipper's heart began to pound harder in his chest. He was so very nervous, but in a good way. It was the same feeling one would have playing a level in a good horror game. But instead of awaiting a jump scare, he was waiting to see his best friends and closest family members.  
FINALLY, they were back.

"C'mon slowpoke!" Mabel squealed at her brother as she began racing up to the shack. "Lets Go IN already!"

"Ok, ok!" Dipper laughed, grabbing his small bag and following his sister's lead. "Right behind you!"

 

They were home

 

 

 

_I'M BACK_


	2. Get out the sunblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Mabel, and the rest of the gang decide to have fun out in the lake. Dipper and Mabel meet a strange new friend.  
> This was suppose to be a relaxing day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding in a new character, whoo!  
> Sorry for the lack of Ford in this, i'm trying to focus on Dipper and Mabel in this story. Also, sorry if this is too long, i didn't want to split this into two chapters.
> 
> We are getting RIIIGHT into the danger!

“GRUNKLE STAN!!”

The two twins shouted in unison when spotting they're Grunkle Open the front door of the mystery shack. Mabel ran up to him and jumped, hugging his neck. “I didn't know you would be here BEFORE us!”  
“Hey kiddos!” Stan laughed, and made a small 'oof' sound when Mabel jumped unto him. “Of course I'm here! I wanted to get things ready for your return!” He smiled widely and set down Mabel. Dipper could tell he had been enjoying life. During the school year, Stan and Ford would send Both the twins amazing postcards of their many adventures out in the world. And every new postcard they got, Dipper saw Stan's smile grow a little bit wider. Catching up with his brother really help him, that much Dipper could tell.

Stan's Brother!

“Hey, Grunkle Stan, where's Ford?” Dipper questioned, walking up besides Mabel. 

“Oh, that ol' coop?” Stan said, jokingly. “In in the Shack with the rest of the gang, waitin for you two!” Stan picked up the two kid's bags, motioning them to go inside. “Why don't you go say hi to them? I'll get your bags.”

“Aye Aye, Captain Grunkle!” Mabel snorted, before walking inside the shack as Dipper followed close behind. Walking back into the Mystery Shack was like a dream come true. He felt more exited than any trip to an amusement park could give him. He smiled when he noticed all the little 'lost links' and treasures Stan had tried to pass of as real last summer. He laughed at the memories of Stan tricking tourist with the classic 'mermaid' artifact, wooing them into handing him loads of cash. Nothing seemed to change on the inside, besides the owner.

“Hey dudes! Long time no seein'!” Dipper turned from the artifacts to face Soos standing near the entrance of the house part of the shack. He was smiling widely, wearing the iconic suit and fez Stan wore so long ago.

“Hey Soos!” Dipper waved, while Mabel gave their chubby friend a giant hug. “It's been forever! How's running the shack treating you?”

Soos shrugged. “Its been treatin me well I suppose. I really don't have to do much work. The tourist here are easily impressed. The hardest thing I've had to do was planning your surprise par-oop!”

Soos stopped talking abruptly, having Stand rush over to cover his mouth while glaring daggers. “Hehe, what he meant to say, was-”

“A surprise party!!?” Mabel squealed happily. “WHERE? I'LL FIND IT!!” And with that, she was gone. 

Stan sighed, shaking his head. Not much of a surprise anymore.”

“Uhm..sorry dudes?”

 

\---  
The party was small. In fact, it really wasn't a party at all. Stan, Ford, Soos, and Wendy sat around a small table, covered with welcome back cards, cake, and a few wrapped presents. 

“Pacifica said she wanted to come, but she was too busy being too good for you guys.” Wendy quoted.  
“She sent you two a card though!”

“Melody's busy with her family” Soos exclaimed. “But she's be here tomorrow!”

Still, that small group, was all Dipper and Mabel could wish for.

“I have the whole day planned out. Stan said, after the initial 'welcome backs' and 'how was schools' were out of the way. “After this little party, we'll head over to the lake to go swimming!”

“Why the lake?” Dipper questioned. “There are plenty of public pools around, here, closer in fact!”

“What?! Why on earth would you want to swim in a chlorine infested swine pit-no offense Waddles-when you could get the REAL experience! Fresh air! Open sky! Beautiful-”

“He doesn't want to pay the pool admission.” Ford interrupted, nudging Dipper. The group laughed at that remark, whilst Stan thought of ways he could kill Ford without anyone noticing. 

“Oh hah hah. Say what you will, but 5 dollars is WAY to expensive just to sit in some cold water!”

“Sure Stan.” Ford said mid laugh. “Anyway, before we get going, Dipper, Mabel, I saved two presents just for you.” He quickly pulled out two, same sized wrapped presents, and handed one to each twin. They both quickly ripped off the wrapping paper-(although Dipper was a bit more careful)-to reveal two, beautiful leather bond journals.

“THEY'RE DIARIES!!” Mabel exclaimed, flipping through hers.

“Er-no.” Ford chuckled. “They're JOURNALS. I got you both journals, so you could start recording your own adventures. Do with them what you like. I'm sure Mabel will want to decorate hers with glitter.”

“Heck yea!! Thank you, Grunkle Ford!!”  
“Yea!” Dipper agreed, smiling cheesily while looking at his journal. “Thank you so much!”  
\---  
“Alright, enough mushy thank yous!” Wendy interrupted. “Lets go to the lake!”

When the gang got there, they realized that a lot of people must think like Stan. The lake had clusters of people, scattered about the lake, swimming, fishing, picnicking. Still, it was mush less crowded than a public pool. (Most likely because lakes are huge)

Stan, Ford, and Soos began setting up the group's little area, putting down a blanket to save their spot, and other little things they all wanted to bring. Wendy saw a few of her friends swimming in the lake, and went to say hey, just for a bit. That left Dipper and Mabel.

“You brought your journal?” Mabel asked, watching Dipper sign his name on the first page.  
“Of course!” Dipper said, matter-of-factly. “You never know what you'll find! We might see something amazing, and need to record it!” Mabel rolled her eyes, snorting.

“The only amazing thing I see is Grunkle Stan look for buried treasure with a homemade metal detector!” Dipper looked up from his journal to see the scene his sister just described.

“Oh. Heh, well, that is kinda amazing. C'mon, lets go see what Wendy is doing!”

“OOOOooooooOO!” Mabel teased, but Dipper just rolled his eyes and began walking over to his older friend. Wendy was talking to a few highschoolers, Dipper noticed. Some he knew, some he didn't. But, there was one kid who looked around Dipper and Mabel's age.

“Hey dudes!” Wendy exclaimed, upon seeing the twins walk up to her. “These are my school friends. School friends, Summer friends.” The older kids grunted, waving slightly at the twins. But the one younger kid smiled and walked up to the two, extending her hand out to shake. “Pleasure to meet you! My name is Cecilia!” Mabel was the first to grab the girl's hand. 

“Hi Cecilia! I'm Mabel! I like your hair!” Mabel pointed at Cecilia short, curly black hair. “It looks soft enough to jump on!”

Cecilia laughed. “Why, thank you! I like your hair as well!” She turned to Dipper. “And I like your jacket, Dipper!”

“Oh, thank yo-wait a minute” Dipper narrowed his eyes. “How do you know my name?”

“Wendy! She told me about you guys!” Cecilia motioned to Wendy. “She talks about you all the time!”

“O-oh!” Dipper stammered, blushing. “S-so, how do you two know each other?”

“Cecilia here goes to my school!” Wendy explained. “She may look young, but she's like, super smart. She got knock up like 3 grades!”

“Oh, I'm not THAT smart!” Cecilia giggled. “I just really like reading. Really, really like it.”

“She helps me with my homework, ALL the time. She helps everyone! So, she cool to everyone in the school.” Wendy's eyes wandered off towards the 'campsite', where she noticed Soos and Stan having problem with the homemade metal detector. “Uh oh. Looks like that stupid thing is malfunctioning. I better go help. Hey, can you guys keep Cecilia company? She's never been to the lake or forest before! Show her around!”

“Sure thing!” Dipper called out, watching Wendy rush over to the group.  
“Sooo, miss smart-pants,” Mabel giggled. “What do you want to do?” 

Cecilia shrugged. “Oh, I'm really not quite sure..OH! I know! Maybe a tour around the woods? My parents never let me play in the forest, so this is all new for me!”

“The forest? I'm not sure about that..” Dipper said nervously. “I mean, it's a little far from the group, and-”

“Oh come on, debby downer!” Mabel butted in. “I'm sure the others wont mind! It's just a walk through the woods! When have you ever said no to that?! C'mon Cecilia!” Mabel grabbed the girl's hand, skipping toward the forest entrance.

“Mabel! Wait! Oh...fine.” Dipper said in a defeated tone. “Yea..what's the worst that could happen?” He said sarcastically.


	3. Here we go again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper, Mabel, and Cecilia wander deeper in the woods in search of adventure.  
> And they find it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late, and rushed! I have alot of test to do, haha!

The trees in the forest were thick and large, making even the sunniest and brightest of days seem like night. The sunlight broke through the gaps in the trees, creating a lit path for Dipper, Mabel, and Cecilia. “I cant believe you've never been in here before!” Mabel exclaimed to Cecilia, waving her arms around. 

“Me neither!” Cecilia agreed. “I guess I never have time for it, what with trying to keep up with a bunch of highschoolers.” Cecilia's eyes scanned the tops of the green trees in awe, smiling widely.

“So, Bro, what should we show her first?” Mable asked her twin.

Dipper shrugged, his eyes were glued unto the pages of his new journal, mapping out the path they were taking as they walked. “I think just walking on the path is fun enough, right, Cecilia.?”

Their new friend was about to agree, when Mabel interrupted with a groan. “Just walking is booring. We do that ALL the time. I wanna show her something amazing. OOH! I know! Lets find a cave! It could have something spooooooky in it!”

“Mabel, I don't want to go to far from the lake. Grunkle Stan and Ford-”

“We'll be fiiine! Dipper, pleaaase??”

Dipper sighed, staring at his sister's puppy eyes, and Cecilia standing awkwardly behind her, mouthing the words “it's fine with me.”  
“Fine. We can look for a cave, but don't wander TOO far, got it?”

“YESSIR!” Mabel giggled, and picked up her pace, running off the path. Dipper and Cecilia struggled to keep up.

“Sorry if i'm causing too much trouble.” Cecilia apologized to Dipper. He just shook his head and laughed.

“It's not you. My sister is always like this.”

\---  
Wendy sat next to the burning pile of metal that was once a metal detector, trying to catch her breath. Ford and Stan stood next to it, Stan having a blank expression, and Ford glaring at his twin brother. Soos ran up to the group, carrying a plastic pale full of water, and pouring it unto the fire. “Huh...well..” Stan started. “That was..something.” 

“Something?!” Ford huffed. “That blasted thing malfunctioned, grew a mind of its own, and burst into flames, chasing people!!” 

“Haha..yea..” Wendy laughed. “That was pretty awesome..at least we stopped it before it could seriously injure someone..” Wendy slowed her breathing, and stood up with the rest of the group. Her eyes were fixed on the now steaming pile of machinery, before snapping out of her trance, and looking around. “He-hey wait a minute..where is Dipper and Mabel?” Wendy asked, looking at the area where the younger twins were suppose to be. She scanned the lake, looking at ever tourist and Gravity Falls resident, but she could spot them.

“Wha..they're gone?” Ford asked, turning to face Wendy. “Where did they go?!”

“I don't know! They were just standing there, with my friend Cecilia..i told them to show her around..oh..oops..” 

“Great. What vacations this turned out to be.” Stan grumbled. “My patent pending metal detector tried to kill everyone, and the kids are god knows where.”

“I'm sure they'll show up eventually.” Ford said. “For now, lets just try to get rid of this...thing..”

\---  
Caves, were not easy to find, it seemed. The three kids wander up and down all corners of the sorest surrounding the lake, and the most cave like thing they could find, was a giant rotted log. After five minutes of playing in it, They were bored of it.

“Aw man..” Mabel whined, sitting on a stay branch, that cam out of the log. “How disappointing. I though for sure there would be a cool looking cave around here. Don't caves form around water, Dip?”

“Well..sometimes..” Dipper shrugged, trying to think. “It all depends on the area Surrounding the water, though. “this area is all flat.”

“Sorry to disappoint you, Cecilia..” Mabel hung her head in dramatic shame, sighing loudly.

“Hey, its ok! I still had fun...” Cecilia's sentence trailed over when she noticed a glimmer, coming from behind Mabel. “Hey..what's that?” She questioned, pointing towards the light. 

“Huh..what IS that?” Mabel repeated, turning to look at the shimmering light, that flickered in between the trees. “Its not the sun..”

“I'll go check it out!” Cecilia exclaimed, clambering up and around the log to the light. 

“Wait!-” Dipper cut himself short, watching as the girl disappeared into the trees. He gave himself no time to think, and went after her, with Mabel right behind. It took the some time to catch up to Cecilia, and a moment they thought they had lost her. Finally, though, they spotted her, hunching behind a large rock and brush.

“Cecilia, what-”

“Shhh!!” Cecilia hushed sharply, pulling the twins down by their arms. She pointed her finger forward, to a small clearing, where a circle of people all clothed in dark monochrome clothing stood, talking amongst themselves.

“What the..” Dipper whispered to himself, watching the group sway and chant. “I think its a cult!” Cecilia answered. 

“A EVIL cult!” Mabel added. “Look at how their dressed! No fun and sunshine there.”

“A cult? Here? Seems possible” Dipper said. “This is Gravity Falls. But, what are they-HUHH!”

Dipper and Mabel gasped in unison, both covering their mouths, their eyes wide, both staring as a member of the group moved, showing them a glimpse of what they were circling. It was a statue. A stone statue, half buried in the ground and covered with moss. The stature was finely detailed, as if it was alive, clothed with a hat and bowtie. And on it's face, it held one, singular eye.

“What?” Cecilia asked frantically, keeping her voice as urgent and as low as possible. “What is it? What did you see?!”

Dipper turned to the girl,worry crossing over his face.

“It's Bill.”


	4. Update: bringing this back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE GANG IS GONNA BE BACK

Hey guys,  
Soooo I haven't updated this in a looong time. And there's a reason.

First, I didn't think it was good  
I uh, I didn't really think anyone would like it, but, I was wrong! I've received soooo much positive feedback and criticism, I wanna cry.  
Thank you for that.

Second: I didn't have time.   
School sucks guys, mostly, high school.  
But I'm older now, I'm going to graduate soon, and I'm a MUCH better writer, I promise, hehe.  
Sooo, from this time next week, a long, new chapter is gonna be out! 

Thank you for your patience   
Y'all are too good here I swear. <3


End file.
